Secret
by extra-victory
Summary: "They're catching on-" Maou hissed, furious. Maou x Emi, Adult themes, Adult Humor, Lemon. Sweet and Fluffly.
1. Chapter 1

**Ex-V: I hope you like it!**

"I don't know…" Chiho mumbled, almost inaudibly, walking behind Maou and Emi, who were arguing bitterly. "You two seem like you're in your own little world recently…"

Maou paused, in the middle of a scathing reply to Emi's furious prodding, turning casually to his subordinate. "Yeah, our own little world…Let me tell you a little about the place, its _fucking hell_ -"

"Oh yeah, I feel so bad for you-" Emi crossed her arms, unimpressed. "It must be tough _going to bed early every night_ after work, while I _make all the food, do all the dishes, fold your laundry_ -"

Chiho sighed, despondent. "See? You guys are like a married couple…How am I supposed to get Maou's attention?"

Emi gave the demon king a disparaging look, before turning to Chiho. "Listen, Chiho. _I would pay you any amount of money to take Maou's attention from me_ -"

Maou snorted. "Why don't you and Emi exchange breasts, Chiho. That way Emi won't cry into her Chocolate ice cream every night and You'd be the object of my attention-"

All three of them froze, instantly, mid step; Emi turned, gaping, to Maou, who looked _terrified_ all of a sudden. "Wait, wait-" He rubbed the back of his head, horrified. "That was...That was supposed to be an insult…"

"M-Maou…" Chiho looked devastated. "Are you saying you pay attention to Emi because you're _into small breasts-?"_

Maou opened his mouth, ready to answer her with some witty retort, but failed to say a word. His mouth closed again, while Emi, watching him, felt a vein pulse in her forehead. Her blood boiled, and she took a threatening step towards him.

"That can't be true-" Maou managed to say at last, looking _entirely_ unsure.

" _You had to think about it_ -?!" Emi shrieked, bright red. "You don't look convinced-!"

Maou twitched, aggravated. "I'm convinced that you need to _mind your fucking business_ -"

"That's it, I'm getting breast implants-!" Emi hissed.

Silence, once again, as Maou tilted his head, unable to prevent himself from visualizing Emi with huge tits. He burst into hysterical laughter after a moment.

" _Shut up-!"_ Emi snapped, blushing furiously, defensively. "I'd look great and you know it-!"

"Chiho, can you imagine Emi trying to fit her breastplate over a pair of giant tits-?" Maou cackled, delighted, wiping a tear from his eye.

Emi punched him and stormed away, blushing furiously.

 _(Two hours later)_

Maou, Emi, Rika and Chiho sat, slightly cramped, in a small booth at a local bar. "Rika…" Chiho nudged the older woman, concerned. "Don't you think Maou and Emi have been…I don't know, _closer_ recently? I think they're secretly dating-"

Emi, who had been sipping her sprite, ignoring them, gagged, choking, spraying her soft drink all over herself.

"Stop." Maou shut his eyes, leaning back, grimacing. "I'm begging you."

Emi, after mopping herself up, furious, raised her sprite to her lips again, sipping it.

"I don't know-" Rika grinned at Maou and Emi. "When we were at the Beach, He couldn't take his eyes off her-"

Emi choked, _again_ , on her sprite, spraying it all over herself _again_. Coughing and sputtering, she whirled around at Maou, who was cackling, thrilled, pointing at her. "Oh, fuck you-!"

"What's wrong-?" Rika leaned on her elbow, prodding the demon king. "Not going to deny it?"

He turned to the older woman, suddenly frowning. "Oh, Uh…You know how, sometimes, you see something awful, like a car accident? But can't look away? It was like that-"

Emi drummed her fingers on the table, furious. "Are you comparing my breasts to a _car accident_ -?"

He turned to her, grinning wickedly. "No, you're right. It would be more accurate to compare your breasts to _invisible_ cars, _made of air_ , _not_ crashing-"

She shrieked, bright red, kicking him under the table.

 _(That night, In Maou and Emi's apartment)_

"They're catching on-" Maou hissed, furious, as he slammed himself into Emi, who was screeching, bright red, bent over, on their bed. "I don't know how-"

"I…I know h-how-" Emi gasped, after a moment, when he slowed, pressing slowly into and out of her, picking her face up out of the pillows. "Because…you're a _fucking moron-"_

He twitched, grinning, and drove deep into her, fiercely; she shrieked. "AH-!"

"Watch it. I'll impregnate you, I swear. I'll do it."

She moaned, as he picked up the pace, stroking deep inside her. "D-Do it then…"

He laughed. "I forgot, that wouldn't actually be a _punishment_. You _want_ this-"

She groaned, defeated, hanging her head, covering her red face with the pillows again, as he continued to savage her from behind, to stifle her ringing sighs.

She arched her back, rocked by pleasure when he ramped up the ferocity, gasping, as her shrill orgasmic shrieks and sobs echoed throughout the room.

He didn't slow, he had no mercy, and continued to pump into her body with renewed velocity. After a moment, he grabbed her, flipping her over, setting her back against the headboard, and spreading her legs. He leaned down towards her, touching their foreheads together, lips inches apart. "Don't wet yourself again-" he teased, smirking wickedly.

She hissed, moaning, bright red, as he struck deep inside her, suddenly in the missionary position. "I'm…I-I'm going to _smother_ you…With a pillow, in your sleep-"

He laughed, villainously, and kissed her, briefly. She wrestled with his tongue, desperately, overwhelmed. When he pulled away, breathless, and finished inside her, a moment later, she felt a comforting warmth completely fill what she knew to be her womb.

After another moment, of panting, restlessly, struggling to remain up on his elbows, drained, Maou grinned. "That's what you say every time, and it never happens."

"I-Idiot…" She sighed, blushing, struggling not to feel the relentless happiness coursing through her, as she poked her belly, pleased.

 _(The next day)_

"I swear…" Chiho glared, extremely suspicious, from Maou to Emi, and then back. "Something is going on between you two…Something is different-"

"For sure." Maou grinned, twitching. "Emi paid millions for _government funded lab tests_ to make her _even more of a bitch_ _than she already was_ -"

Emi smirked, smug, after glaring at the demon king. "Maou lobotomized himself, because he felt like there were levels of stupid _even he_ had yet to reach-"

 **Ex-V: I hope you liked that! Short and sweet, right? Let me know what you thought in the reviews, and tell me if you want more of these shorter stories, in addition to the much longer, in depth ones! I have another really long Maou and Emi story coming soon, so do me a favor and stay tuned! As much as I love keeping Maou and Emi in character, sometimes this sort of thing is nice as well, I think- See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ex-V: Hey there! I sure haven't updated this story in a hot minute! I hope you like the second chapter!**

 **MaouVioletta656: Right?! I think so too :) This particular Character profile of Maou, the one I used to write this story, is pretty funny, i think! The Emi profile I used for this story is a lot of fun too. They're a pretty intense couple! Lots of extra perversion and other good stuff thrown in!**

 **Resxct: Thank you so much, I know you know how happy it makes me to hear that! :D**

 **A nigerian guy9: Oh, thank you! Thank you, I really appreciate that from the bottom of my heart! I made this story significantly longer with the update, I hope you like it! If you want really long stories, I have a number of those as well! Please, help yourself :D**

 **Valeria27: I'm so delighted to hear that! I'm really glad I've been able to make you happy with my work, I'll be sure to keep it up! These particular character profiles, that I used for Maou and Emi to write this story are a lot of fun to use, so I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

 **Guest: Thank you so SO much for taking the time to read my work and tell me so! I can't thank you enough :D**

 **BlackZ3r0: I really appreciate that! Yes, you're right, my usual style is a much longer, much more in-depth character driven story, and It brings me no end of joy to hear that you like that! Of course, here, I've increased the length of this particular fiction by a considerable amount as well! Thank you for your time and attention, it means everything to me! Here's that update you wanted :D**

 **Guest: I can't tell you how happy I was to see this review, you really made my day :D This praise is worth more to me than gold! I promise I'll continue to keep filling the fandom with more and more Maou and Emi stories, you have my word! And on that note, here's chapter 2!**

 **Coldwire: Thank you so much! :D That means everything to me! I'll do my best and work my hardest for your sake!**

 **Aiyana-J. Snowbear: I'm so glad to hear that! This chapter has a pretty intense lemon as well, for one of my shorter stories, hopefully you enjoy it! I'll continue to do my best for you!**

 **Guest: Yes, I absolutely will! None of my stories are one-shots, but because I have so many Maou and Emi stories that I'm always working on, I update them in a certain order, and that order can change from time to time! Finally, After posting the sixth chapter for "Storm" and The third chapter for "Sunshine", it was time for this story to get an update, before i go back to post the fourth chapter of "sunshine"! Please enjoy it for me!**

 **HalfDragonLover: Yes! :D It certainly was, this story always was a bit of an outlier from my other work, but I had such a blast writing it, and still love it! This story has been on my list to update for a few days, and I just barely managed to get it done before I was scheduled to start the finishing touches on "Sunshine" chapter 4! I'm so glad you think so :) Ahahaha, yes, that's true! you're right, but They do seem to take good care of each other, even if they have a unique relationship! These two character profiles for Maou and Emi are a lot of fun to write, they're very perverted and work very nicely together! I hope you agree and enjoy chapter two, try to do that for me :D**

 **Imyoshi: Ahahahahahah :') What can I say, I'm so very flattered! I can't even contain my own joy! :D your praise is duly appreciated, and I promise I'll keep hard at work to continue making you happy! :D**

 **Welcome to Secret 2!**

 **Thank you all so very much, from the bottom of my heart! Please enjoy this chapter, I had a ton of fun writing it. This Maou and this Emi are a blast together, so much extra perversion and sweetness! I hope you like it!**

Emi sighed, carefully stitching Maou's work shirt up, closing three rips with winding black thread. _How does this even happen…_ She frowned, holding her handiwork up to the light, stretching it, gently, testing the rips and seams.

The hero, exasperated, glanced over at Maou, who was leaned back, casually, shirtless, silent, unmoving, in her desk chair, hands folded, with a home improvement magazine draped, carelessly, over his face.

Emi felt her heart flutter, slightly, realizing that an outsider, looking in on this situation, might imagine they were…

Might figure they were _married_.

 _A married couple…_

She felt her face grow warm.

"Hey…" She started, almost whispering, before she found her nerve and her voice hardened. Maou picked the magazine up off his face, uninterestedly, staring over at her, sitting up.

"Finished already-?"

" _Not even almost_." She tilted her head at him, dryly.

A moment of silence.

"Have you…Have you ever thought about..."

He watched her, curious, drumming his fingers on her desk, eyebrow rising slowly.

"Marriage?" She managed, almost choking, glowing red, after a moment.

Silence.

Emi regretted it _instantly_ , regretted speaking, regretted ever opening her mouth, regretting moving in with Maou, as he donned a wicked grin. "Marriage, huh?"

"I-I was just…!"

"I've thought about it, yeah." He cut her off, turning slightly in his chair, grinning at her. "But then I remember how you promised to _kill me_ If anyone ever found out that we're together-"

She squeaked, falling silent.

"And I think, you know what, _Today isn't a good day to die_."

She flushed, bright red, hissing. "You could fight me for it, you know! If you weren't too lazy to gather demonic energy-!"

"Let me get right on that, terrorizing the innocent so I can beat my girlfriend up." He laughed, rising to his feet. "For the right to spend thousands on a ring and break Chiho's heart."

Emi crossed her arms, huffing, after a moment.

"Whatever-!" She snapped, annoyed, indignant. "I don't even like you anyway-"

He grinned, twitching, pulling his clothes off, wrapping a towel around his waist. "Good, there it is. Now, instead of going to bed early, I'm going to _fuck you till you cry_ -"

She yelped, steaming red, whirling around to face him, heartbeat hammering.

" _After I get out of the shower._ " He finished, smirking, turning away, waving, making for the bathroom door.

"That doesn't even make sense _-_!" she shrieked after him, bright red, as he wandered into the bathroom. Maou slammed the door shut.

"Who gets all sweaty _after_ showering…?" She hissed, under her breath, struggling to calm her racing heartbeat, when he was well out of earshot.

She heard Maou turn the water on, and sat back down, slowly, pulse racing, staring down at the sewing project, unfinished on the bed in front of her. Flushed, she stowed it back under the bed, shelving her needles and thread, feeling heat rise in her face and chest.

 _(Fifteen minutes later)_

Maou stepped out of the shower, still grinning faintly, stretching, as twisting columns of steam swirled up around him.

Leaving the bathroom, clicking the light off, he ran a hand through his hair, pressing Emi's door open, musing. "About before-" He walked in, crossing the threshold. "Do you ever consider telling everyone about us-?"

His voice caught in his throat, as his eyes found Emi, on the bed, who was tugging her hair, flushed, bright red, sitting upright, nervously, in a lacy black bra and tiny thong.

She met his eyes, furiously red, indignant, as he cackled. "What-!"

"Somebody was excited, huh?" He crossed his arms, leaning against her doorframe. "Got all dolled up?"

" _No_!" she squealed, radiantly red, grabbing a pillow, heart pounding violently inside her, covering herself with it. "I…! I just-!"

Silence.

Maou just stared at her, smug.

"I…! _I had no choice_ -!" She threw the pillow at him, blushing furiously.

He took a step towards her, eyes flashing hungrily, standing next to her bed. "That's not true, is it? You could break up with me, stop having sex with me. _Move out-_ "

She flushed, trembling slightly, and looked sourly away. "That's not how this works."

Maou leaned, casually, against the wall, next to her headboard. "How does it work, then? Remind me."

"You know…"She huffed, still faintly red, setting the pillow back down on the bed, patting the covers down, re-aligning her sheets. "One of us starts a conversation, we yell at each other…"

He laughed. "That does sound about right."

"Then you say something like 'That's It, now I'm going to make you my bitch till the sun comes up'-" She hissed, furiously red, glowing.

Maou's eyes glinted, wickedly, and he cackled, leaning over, slightly towards her. "Then what happens-?"

She flushed, heartbeat hammering, feeling warmth in her body and face, as he approached her, hungrily. "N-Nothing!"

"Nothing happens?" He crowed, delighted, eyes narrowing.

"N-No!" She yelped, crawling backwards, desperately, on the bed, steam pouring from her face.

A moment of silence, as Maou sat himself, comfortably, on the mattress, across from her, grinning, calmly. "Six times."

She breathed, heart racing, speechless, trembling, unable to look away from his eyes. "No way."

"Six times in thirty minutes." He amended, and she shivered slightly, before tilting her head.

"I…I doubt it-"

"Six times in thirty minutes. Then, you'll say it." He drew closer to her, dangerously, along the bed. "Do we have a deal?"

He saw her eyes flicker down to the towel wrapped around his waist, and the atmosphere in the room grew tense, almost instantly.

They stared across at one another, for a moment, and she said, hesitantly. "Deal."

A moment of silence.

Emi lunged at him, with a warrior's trained reflexes, hoping to get the jump on him, But Maou was quicker; He grabbed her, lightning fast, in one hand, by the face, and shoved her backwards, down onto the bed, holding her there, hand over her mouth, spreading her legs with his knees, ripping her panties off, lowering himself over her.

She squeaked, furiously red, lighting up, heartbeat pounding viciously in her chest, as he raked the inside of her thighs with his left hand, like a claw, dragging his fingers along her sensitive skin, still holding her down in one hand.

Emi could barely breathe, _overwhelming heat in her face_ , between her legs, feeling him _pin her down_ , holding her by the face, pressed tightly against the mattress, helpless, as he teased her, running his tongue along the soft skin between her legs, and _pulsing feelings of burning humiliation_ mingled with the passion of the confrontation between their body heat and the tension of their love and hate fueled relationship.

Being pushed down by Maou, by the king of hell, and held down, _always_ had this effect on her, it was _addicting_ , _like a rush of conflicting shame and desire_ , as she squealed, feeling him set his length at her entrance.

But Maou wasn't careful, caught up in the moment, and loosened his grip on her; Emi, _after just a moment_ , realizing that she was no longer helpless under him, jerked up and around him _just in time_ , before he penetrated her, grabbing him by the shoulder and slamming him backwards, down into the bed.

He hissed, eyes wide, as she spun, like a dancer, on the bed, wrapping her legs and thighs around his head and neck, in a triangle hold; _Not today,_ She grinned, triumphantly, securing his member in both hands, setting her mouth around him, taking him, immediately, into her, lips brushing against him, tongue running along his head. _Six times is impossible If I finish you now-_

But Maou was having none of it, grinning, impressed. The King of all demons grabbed her thighs in both hands, twisting just slightly on the bed, shifting himself, and set his tongue against her lips, dragging his mouth up, sliding his tongue onto her asshole.

She shrieked. " _M-MAOU_ -!?"

The hero lost her grip on him, and he pulled her legs off him, over his head, ripping her bra off her body in a fluid motion, flipping her over onto the mattress. He grinned down at her, positioning himself again, smirking, eyes narrowing, looking down into her eyes, as she trembled, eyes wide, bright red.

" _N-no-!_ " She gasped, horrified, mortified, as he lined himself up with her entrance. "W-Wait-!"

 _He did not wait_ , slamming into her body, all at once, all the way up, _in a single, deep stroke_ , and she howled, back arching; Maou grabbed her arms, pinning them down on the mattress, driving deep into her again, with ferocity, _unforgiving_ , and she sobbed, flushed, heartbeat pounding violently in her temples, driving her hips into him, in response to his wide strokes.

" _CH-Cheater-_!" She shrieked, eyes squeezed shut, as he leaned down over her, muscles straining. Maou let her arms go, seizing her legs in both hands, bringing them up, over his head, setting them on his shoulders, slamming into her body again, pushing her into the headboard. She gasped, eyes snapping open, reaching out for him, _for the closeness of his body…_

"This is a battle, Emilia-" Maou laughed, turning her slightly, setting her legs together, as she pulled them up to her body, orgasmic shrieks and sobs ringing through the room. "We set our pride on the line for this."

Her voice was tight and high strung, high-pitched and trembling, as Emi felt him grinding into the deepest parts of her, sobbing helplessly, deep strokes reaching the mouth of her womb. She was unable to think of anything but the feeling of loving Maou, being loved by Maou…And losing a battle for her pride.

"Anything goes." He set his forehead down, smiling, on hers, rocking into her, swollen with triumph.

 _(Six Orgasms and Twenty four minutes later)_

Maou leaned himself, eyes calmly shut, against the headboard, as Emi panted and sighed, still sobbing faintly, on the bed beside him, glowing.

And then, silence.

Maou cracked one eye open, staring over at the clock on the wall. "Hey, Emi."

She turned, _incredibly apprehensive_ , faintly red. "W-what-"

"Look at that clock over there, tell me what you see."

She groaned, defeated, setting her head down on a pillow, hiding her face in it.

"I didn't catch that, run it past me again-?" He teased, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Seven twenty-five." She said at last, _inconsolable_ , entirely miserable, heartbeat pounding, breathless.

"That's right." He grinned wickedly, climbing over her body, climbing on top of her, looking down at her, victorious.

She trembled under him, lying half-way on her side, bright red, unable to look away from his eyes. She said nothing, voice choking.

"Say it." He leaned towards her, grinning viciously.

Emi mumbled something, furiously red, hands coming up to cover her face.

"What was that?" He taunted, feeling his love for her throbbing in his chest.

"I-I'm…" She breathed, blushing furiously, steaming.

He smiled, looking away, marveling at his life, at his girlfriend, laughing faintly.

"I'm…I'm your bitch." She managed, glowing red, steaming, as he glanced back down at her, meeting her eyes.

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? Did you like it? I hope so! Let me know what you think! The next chapter for "Sunshine" Should go up sometime tonight or tomorrow, so hopefully this will help hold you over until then :D**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ex-V: Hey there! It's been another Hot minute since I updated this story, but I hope you enjoy your time with Secret 3!**

 **Nalox: Yes, "Habit" Is one of my favorite stories, and I've been hard at work on the second and third chapters for it these past few weeks! I always make sure I'm very careful to plot my stories out, from beginning to end, so that's why It's taking me so long to post the next chapters, but I'll get them finished up soon, I promise! Keep an eye out, and I'll upload the next update for "Habit" soon, I just have SO many stories to post and update that my schedule is highly chaotic and cluttered, but I'm very good at keeping organized :D**

 **ChristophTheMad: I'm so glad :D Yes, six times! That's quite the love-making session, isn't it?! Ahahaha, yes, I do have a penchant for crafting longer, more intense stories, but I do have a few that are relatively light hearted, and this is an example of a story I'm using primarily to flesh out Maou and Emi's relationship in this world :) Thank you, I'm delighted that you like it!**

 **Resxct: Oh, really?! :D I'm so happy to hear that! :D**

 **xxxDreamingFlowerxxx: Oh, thank you so much :D Right?! As for the others, and finding out about their secret relationship, the next chapter after this one is about the others finding out that Maou and Emi are together, among some other things...Ehehehehe :D How much more pride can she lose?! Well...Let's see! :D I know, right?! Seriously, Maou! You're so very welcome, and here's another update, I hope you enjoy it! Try to do that for me :D**

 **DarkBattlefield: Yes :D Thank you so much!**

 **StarBoardDream: I'm so glad :'D**

 **fusoso: Thank you, thank you thank you :D**

 **Karez94: Guess not :) ehehehehe. They do seem to have a habit of steaming up, don't they?! :D**

 **Coldwire: I'm so glad to hear that :D Thank you so much! :)**

 **Guest: Yes! Yes, as you wished, here is the next chapter :D**

 **MyFangirlingWays: Ehehehehehe**

 **MyFangirlingWays: Right?! :D**

 **Thank you all so much! I hope you like the new chapter :D**

"I won't lie, I'm impressed-" Maou grinned, twitching. "I didn't realize it was _possible_ to burn noodles _this badly_ -"

"Fuck yourself." Emi glared at him, furious, setting a bowl of elbow macaroni on the table in front of Maou. "At least I know how to _turn the oven on_ -"

He snorted, unimpressed. "Lucky me. Where Did I find such a _talented_ wife-"

 _"_ I'm not your wife yet, Jackass-!" She snapped, frustrated, preparing herself a plate.

"Thank god-" He fired back, drumming his fingers on the table.

She glared at him, in silence, taking a seat, before shutting her eyes, veins pulsing in her temple.

"Awful." He grinned, setting a fork full of macaroni into his mouth. "Just _Abysmal_. Can I take some of this back with me, to use in the torture chamber-?"

She slammed her spoon down, rising to her feet, clenching her fist. "How about I just kill you right here, save you some time-?!"

"Going to marry a murder victim-?" Maou snickered. "I'm not surprised, your _shrill bitching_ probably _could_ raise the dead-"

"Don't act like _brain death_ wouldn't do _wonders_ for your personality-!" Emi screeched, furious.

"Fair enough, you and my dead body would have _tons_ in common, after all-"

"I'll just marry a corpse then-!" She hissed. "At least a _dead person_ would be more _useful_ around the house-!"

"Maybe I should consider marrying a _two by four_ -" Maou crowed, grinning. "The _average_ plank of wood _must_ have a more erotic body than you-"

"That's funny, you can't seem to keep your hands off my _ass_ for _ten minutes-_!"

The Hero and Demon King glared across at each other, for a moment, in silence.

Maou twitched. Emi glowered.

He stood up, violently, and the chair clattered backwards to the floor, skidding across the room, as Emi jumped to her feet, slightly horrified, sensing his intentions.

"W-Wait-!" She shrieked, furious, bright red, as he vanished, teleporting behind her, grabbing her hair tightly in one hand, and her arm in his other, forcing her down, bending her over the table. "I-I give up! I'm your bitch, I'm your bitch already-!"

He grinned, wickedly, ripping her jeans down, forcing her face down onto the table, yanking her by the hair, as she yelped, weakly, _already_ highly aroused. "I love you, Emilia-"

She gasped, whimpering, glowing red, mewling pleasantly, as he drew his length out of his pants, setting it against her. "I-I love you tooo-" She sobbed, helplessly, flushed, breathless.

Unbelievable heat surged into her body, as her heart throbbed, and she quivered, full of swirling passion and love, as he drove, fiercely, into her, and she squealed, squeezing her eyes tightly shut.

 **Ex-V: Did you like it? Did you have fun? :D**

 **I hope so! I'll see you in the next chapter :)**


End file.
